


A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Human Castiel, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Castiel gets a camera, taking pictures of the things he loves. Dean gets a much better idea of what that all entails.





	A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dmsilvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/gifts).



> This was a prompt I wrote for the lovely Dmsilvia in exchange for some amazing art that was done for a different story. She's amazing!!

Dean’s pulled from his thoughts of which tee shirt would look best on Cas when he hears his voice from across the store. He looks up to find Castiel waving him over. Dean rolls his eyes but smiles as he walks over to his friend.

“What’d you find, buddy?” Dean asks.

Castiel’s smile is almost blinding with how large and bright it is. It makes Dean’s heart skip and his cheeks heat. “I found a camera. It develops the pictures immediately.”

“Yeah, it’s called a polaroid.” 

“It’s very interesting, Dean. Can we get it?” Cas asks giving Dean puppy dog eyes that would rival Sammy.

“I don’t know why you need a camera, Cas. Every cell phone has a camera that you get to keep right in your pocket.” Dean says gruffly.

Castiel tilt his head in a way that makes Dean’s belly flutter which he pushes down. “But we go through cell phones so quickly, Dean. They break or we need to ditch them all the time which means I also lose all of my pictures. This way,” he lifts the camera, “I won’t be losing anything because they will develop right away.”

“Alright. You win.” Dean grabs the camera along with the shirts he picked up before checking out.

~~~

“Hey, Cas,” Dean says nervously from Castiel’s doorway. He shifts from foot to foot holding the package he just picked up behind his back.

Castiel looks up from the book he was reading and smiles at Dean. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean slowly walks into Cas’ room which he’s moved into since he became human. “I got you something. Nothing big or special. Just something I thought you would appreciate and like. Whatever.” Dean’s face burns as he stumbles through his words.

“Whatever it is I’m sure I’ll love it, Dean.”

Dean tosses the package onto Cas’ bed. “It’s for your stupid camera,” he explains before turning tail. 

Just before he’s out of the room he hears Castiel softly say, “thank you, Dean.”

~~~

Dean walks into the war room expecting to find some company. Instead he finds the war table covered in photos along with a box to one side. A smile plays on his lips as he sits down in front of the box. Dean notices that the pictures not in the box have no writing on them while the pictures in the box have titles and captions. 

His curiosity takes over and he peeks into the box. Slowly reaching in, Dean takes out the top photo. It’s a picture of Castiel’s bedroom door, the caption being ‘My room’. That little caption makes Dean’s heart warm. He’s always wanted Cas to stay in the bunker with them and now he has his very own room. 

The next picture he takes out is of Dean, Sammy, Mary, and Jack. They’re all posing and smiling for the picture that Cas insisted on taking. It’s labeled ‘My family’. Dean’s heart speeds up and he’s mad at himself when he feels tears prickle at his eyes. He refuses to be so cheesy that this makes him cry.

Shaking himself he fishes another picture out of the box. This one is taken from Cas’ point of view from his seat in Baby. The picture focuses towards the front and he can see the back of Dean and Sammy’s heads. The best part is that Dean is looking back at Cas through the rear view mirror and it’s caught perfectly in this picture. The caption reads ‘My favorite view from my seat in Baby’. Dean rereads the caption trying to understand which part is Cas’ favorite view. Is it looking out the front window? Is it looking at the back of their heads? But no, Dean knows that it’s the fact that Dean’s looking back at Castiel which he gets caught doing all the time. 

With shaky hands, Dean reaches in the box again. This time the picture is of Baby. Dean smiles as he reads the caption, ‘Dean’s Baby <3’. Even though this picture feels safer, Dean still feels his heart falling more and more for Castiel.

Towards the bottom of the box, Dean finds a few pictures of him. He pulls them out and reads the different descriptions. ‘Dean’s freckles’, ‘Dean’s lips’, ‘Dean’s green eyes’. Dean stares feeling all at once overwhelmed with Castiel’s detailed pictures of him. Could this really mean that Cas looks at Dean as more than a brother? The next picture he finds makes him blush. It’s a picture of Dean bending over in the kitchen. It’s literally a close up of his ass. 

A throat clears behind him and Dean spins around in shock. His face heats when he sees Cas standing there, glaring at Dean. 

“Cas,” Dean breathes. 

“Dean. What are you doing? Those are my pictures.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that these were supposed to be a secret.”

With that, Castiel’s face turns bright red. “Well, now you know,” he says while looking everywhere but at Dean.

Dean takes the few steps until they’re right in front of each other. He gently touches Cas’ chin so they’re looking at each other. “Hey,” he whispers. “I didn’t realize.”

Cas’ eyebrow raises in question. “Didn’t realize what?”

Dean swallows against the lump in his throat. “That you love me back.”

Cas gasps, staring at Dean in disbelief. “You love me?” Cas asks in a voice so quiet it's barely a whisper. 

Dean nods, smiling a giant smile at the ex angel. He grabs the camera off of the table. He turns so they’re both facing the camera and right before hitting the button he kisses Cas for the very first time. They both pull back giggling like they’re in middle school but Dean doesn’t care because this is perfect. 

Cas grabs the photo, waving it in the air before setting it down and writing a caption. ‘I love you too’.


End file.
